It Must Be Fate
by hellyeahgleek
Summary: Quinntana Week 2012-Day 3: College!AU. They had only met three hours ago, yet Quinn is already telling Santana her life story. She's had a messed up life-can she find a second chance with San? And will San learn to love again?


Day 3: College!AU

Rating: T

Genre:

_How did I end up like this? _Quinn wonders, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her hazel eyes. She isn't talking about her whole messed up life, but rather how she's telling her life story to her college roommate-who, by the way, she met literally about three hours ago-in the college bar, whilst drinking rum and cola. Santana Lopez is her name, and she's a little short than Quinn, she's Latina and incredibly outspoken and feisty.

"So...you basically, in short, you were the hottest bitch at school, then got knocked up, conveniently by your boyfriend's best friend, got kicked off the cheerleading squad, got back on it, quit the squad, dyed your hair pink, joined the Skanks before getting in a car crash on the way to this chick Rachel's wedding. To your...ex-boyfriend...?" Santana cocks an eyebrow, smirking a little. Quinn nods and sighs. Before Santana had put it like that, she simply thought of her life as a ball of suck, but now she realizes how crap and messed up it was.

"Pretty damn much," Quinn places her drink back on the counter and looks over at Santana, who is sipping her vodka and tonic and peering at the blonde over the rim of her glass. "God, I bet I sound such a fail,"

Santana shrugs a little. She glares at her now empty glass before turning to the bartender to order another drink. Whilst she's distracted, Quinn decides to take a good look at the Latina. Her skin is tanned, flawless, her hair dark and curly (she had decided to leave it natural). Her eyes were dark, but Quinn could detect no emotions, no secrets, and no mysteries in them. Santana seemed to be a very guarded person. Quinn lowered her eyes and stared at Santana's flawless body. She was in a tight, red, lace vest and blue high-waisted hot pants, which showed off her curves excellently. Quinn had seen how everyone leered and stared at Santana when they arrived at the bar.

"Quinn? Hey, Blondie, you okay?" Santana waved a hand in front of her friend's face, which jolted Quinn out of her day dream.

"Oh, urm, sorry?"

"Um, I just asked if you wanted another drink," Quinn shook her head, but Santana was still peering curiously at her. "Are you alright, Fabray?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Quinn snapped.

_What the fuck? _She thought to herself, mentally kicking herself. Ugh, why did she just snap at Santana? She was only being concerned and kind. Anyway, if Quinn wanted to have any friends in college, she had better put an end to her attitude.

Santana was a little stunned, but didn't question it. She licked her lips before drinking from a new glass of vodka and tonic. Suddenly, she grabbed Quinn's arm.

"Omigosh I frickin' love this song!" Santana and Quinn were now on the floor, dancing to Turn Up the Music by Chris Brown.

"I used to dance to this all the time with Britt-" Santana stopped talking, mid-sentence, before running off the dance floor. Quinn was left baffled, the song making her head ache.

* * *

><p>"Santana? Hey, you awake?" Quinn sat cautiously on Santana's bed. Her question was answered when she felt the bed shift slightly. She heard some little snuffles and a sniff before a voice came out of the darkness.<p>

"Hey, Quinn. Look, I'm so sorry for running off and leaving you I-" Santana began. Her voice was rough and she hiccupped after every other word, because of the alcohol or because she had been crying, Quinn didn't know, but suspected it was a mix of both.

"No, sssh, it's okay," Quinn hushed the Latina. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why _did _you run off?"

"Well, the song...it reminded me of-of Brittany. She was my best friend, my soul mate, and I loved her so much..." Santana choked back the tears.

"But?" Quinn softly urged. She wasn't being deliberately nosy, but her parents told her that the way to bond with someone is to share a secret, or have them share a secret with you.

"She cheated on me," Santana gasped, before exploding. "And it broke my heart,"

Quinn whispered an 'oh' before leaning forward, so that she was laying next to Santana, and wrapped her arms around her. She gently rocked her, murmuring 'hush' every so often in her ear, as Santana sobbed into her shoulder, shaking violently. After about five minutes, the crying subsided, and Santana looked up at Quinn, her face illuminated by the moonlight.

"Thanks," Santana whispered, smiling sadly.

And maybe it was the alcohol who was talking, when the blonde spoke, but Quinn knew in the back of her mind that it wasn't.

"You're beautiful," She gushed, her voice low and husky. She stroked the Latina's poreless face with her thumb, breathing heavily. She had never been so intimate with a girl like this for her whole entire life, but obviously Santana had, which kind of relaxed her a bit. She leaned in closer, her hot breath on Santana's face. She breathed in the girl's scent-Marc Jacob's Oh Lola!

Santana closed the distance between them, placing her plump lips on Quinn's quivering own. Quinn was still holding Santana, so their bodies were pushed right up against each other, which both girls appreciated. They lay there, kissing softly, before breaking apart after about two minutes.

"That was..." Quinn began.

"Awesome," Santana finished, gasping out the word, her eyes sparkling. And that's when Quinn saw something in her eyes; all the emotions that she was hiding were now shown in her eyes. Santana had let her guard down for Quinn.

It was hard to remember that they had only met about four hours ago.


End file.
